


Daughter of Sin

by Aurora1994



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Additional tags perhaps, Blood and Violence, Castle/Manor, F/F, Gothic Elements, Internal Conflict, Mix between Web Series/Film and my additions or total changes, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Tags May Change, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: From the text:"I met a woman in the village today. She said strange things about you." She raised her hand and extended her arm towards me, "What's wrong? Why don't you look at me, Carmilla? Look at me!"She yelled.It wasn't me who raised the head and looked at her, no, it was the demon who was living inside me, it was the pure killer instinct, it was hunger and darkness.She jumped to the sight of my canines, my beastly eyes, and the inhuman sound that my throat produced. I moved my hand to cover my fangs, but it was late, too late: she had seen the beast, the creature of the night that I have been trying to hide for years." She was right." Her voice trembled, perhaps with fear, perhaps anger... probably both. "You're a monster."Those words pierced my heart, though motionless, it was still able to feel pain, like that of any living being. "I can explain..." I tried.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Coffin of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
As you may have noticed, the intro is taken from the Film, but at some point it changes and becomes my invention. Throughout the story there will be moments that we have already seen, with others of my own invention.  
I knew the novel "Carmilla" and when I saw that there was also a web series, I will be honest: I ignored it, for years. But a couple of months ago, I saw by chance an interview with Natasha Negovanlis. I thought she was an intelligent and nice person, so I decided to give it (to the work) a chance... I fell in love with the characters.  
I saw the three series something like five or six times and also the film, the main obstacle was the language (I'm Italian and I still have some problems with listening to the English language) every time I missed something, but now I'm ready to write my own version of the story.  
(I have one work to finish, but I'm stuck with that...)   
Okay, forgive my English and enjoy reading!

**Intro:**

I remember her smell, I can still smell it fluttering in the air, a distant and sweet fragrance, as if she were still here, with me. But she's not here: she's dead and I'm the cause of her premature disappearance. Not a day goes by without me escaping regret and guilt; lowering my eyes on my hands I see her blood. I could have done something, but I didn't save her. I let her life slip away from my hands, from her tiny, pale body.  
I remember our last conversation, her last words...  
  
"You'll love New York," I said. She stood up slowly and without looking at me turned her back on me.  
"There will be theater and concerts... life." I continued. "Your life will be wonderful, something you can't even imagine now."  
She turned to me, her face looked tired and upset, but I couldn't read her emotions clearly because the huge window behind her darkened her face. But I clearly saw the dagger.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her, alarmed.  
She didn't answer, she cut her left hand. It was just a moment and my nature woke up, the smell penetrated my nostrils as the blade penetrated her flesh. I lowered my head trying to control myself. It was like being in constant balance between reason and madness.  
"I met a woman in the village today. She said strange things about you." She raised her hand and extended her arm towards me, "What's wrong? Why don't you look at me, Carmilla? Look at me!"She yelled.

It wasn't me who raised the head and looked at her, no, it was the demon who was living inside me, it was the pure killer instinct, it was hunger and darkness.

She jumped to the sight of my canines, my beastly eyes, and the inhuman sound that my throat produced. I moved my hand to cover my fangs, but it was late, too late: she had seen the beast, the creature of the night that I have been trying to hide for years.

" She was right." Her voice trembled, perhaps with fear, perhaps anger... probably both. "You're a monster."

Those words pierced my heart, though motionless, it was still able to feel pain, like that of any living being. "I can explain..." I tried.

She shook her head without leaving my eyes, "I've had enough of your lies, of your vain promises. Your speeches on a new life..."

"They were not lies. In the Colonies everything will be different," without realizing it, I had begun to cry, "no one knows us. You'll see that..."

"As if I wanted to go somewhere, with you. No, not now, not ever." Her shiny eyes and her dilated pupils told me I was losing her. "No," she continued, "my new friend is waiting for me in the carriage, below. She will take me on a journey with her, show me the wonders of the world."

"No, you can't go with her. Elle, I know I lied to you, but... the horrors she has in mind for you are much worse than-" I couldn't conclude, her altered voice interrupted me: "Worse?! Worse than declaring love to me and then drinking my blood...? And then drink my blood?!" She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by her own impetus.

"Please..." I begged her.

She sighed, "don't worry." Then she looked up at me, "I told her where to find you. She'll send someone to take care of you." She looked me in the eye and, passing me from the side, opened the door.

My initial instinct was to let myself slip on my knees and allow my pain to find its relief in crying, but I did not. I stood still for a few seconds, then let my anger and pain take over.

"Stop!" My voice blocked her before her foot could descend the first step of the great staircase.

She turned to me, in her eyes there was disgust mixed with horror, "you can't stop me. You're nothing to me, not anymore." Once again she gave me her back and began to descend.

"I won't let you turn your back on me again! Look at me!" I yelled at her, beginning to move towards her. The smell of her blood mixed with the anger and pain I felt was slowly but effectively clouding my reason. "Why can't you understand? I'm trying to protect you, I've always tried to protect you. I will find every way to stop your descent into hell!"

She stuck on the third step, and without turning around, said to me, "You tricked me all this time, you concealed your true self... the hell are a life with you. Goodbye, Carmilla Karnstein."

Before Elle could move a single muscle, I materialized in front of her.

"Let me pass. You and I have nothing else to say to each other, accept my farewell. She didn't raise her eyes on me, she kept them fixed on the staircase.

"No!" Mine was a growl. " She' ll kill you, I won't let her."

In response, she tried to get past my body, but I stayed still.

"Let me pass."

I shook my head, "not if you won't listen to me first."

She raised the dagger, which was still shaking in her healthy hand, and tried to bury it in my chest, instinctively I moved and she lost her balance because of her own movement. I did nothing to stop her fall, absolutely nothing. I stood still listening to the sound of her bones against the marble steps, until the final thud.

I turned around and saw her: she was at the bottom of the staircase and a stain of blood was expanding from her nape, staining the white dress.

"H-help me..." She wheezing, when I reached her.

I looked at her green eyes, wide open by the terror of oblivion, and I remained silent to listen to her now irregular and dying breath. A bite and a few drops of my blood would have been enough to transform her into a creature of the night, to save her, but I couldn't, I wouldn't turn that girl into a demon.

I closed my eyes violently to prevent tears from distorting the last image of her. I reopened my eyes and looked at her mouth, which opened and closed like a strange and macabre dance. "You... you... you killed me, Carmilla..."

I laid my lips on her, I wanted that her last word to be my name. A few moments later, she passed away.

I wept for hours over her corpse, until her body became as pale and cold as mine. I let her die for selfishness - mine or anyone else's.

**1**

Carmilla Karnstein was captured 50 years after Elle's death. It was not easy to escape the fury of the woman she had learned to call -Mother-, and the epilogue was the only one possible.

"I'm disappointed in you, Mircalla." The woman's voice was low and austere, it seemed older than the Earth itself. "To subtract my virgin", she underlined -my- "to hide you from my eyes, to kill and to risk revealing our nature. The punishment appropriate to your crime would be nothing more than death."  
Despite everything, dying... maybe... no. Carmilla loved life, even though it was populated by nightmares and monsters that not even her inhuman strength could defeat. Feelings of guilt and regret that had turned into murderous fury, something like a beast...a demon. Every time she killed, she simply saw Elle's face, her last grimace of horror and agony. She killed and torn the flesh with the hope that the face would change expression, even form, but no: the face was always that of Elle, of the dying Elle. A vicious and obscure circle to which she really could not and wanted to escape. But there was more: killing gave her an almost erotic pleasure, it was right and perverse at the same time, it was like a sick man in love with his illness, a compulsive who loves and hates his pulsions, if not even his distorted thoughts.  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" The woman asked again, it was as if the walls trembled to the sound of her voice, as if they were shivering with terror, but it was nothing more than the powerful echo of the small room.  
The young woman, with raven hair , remained on her knees, crushed by the strong hands of her mother's minion; her head bent, staring at the stone mosaic of the floor of the dungeons, the dungeons of the Karnstein Manor.  
"No, Mother." It was the only thing she could say to her.  
On the thin and sharp face of the woman was drawn a smile, something that had little or nothing to do with joy, "do you not beg my clemency? My forgiveness?"  
-Yes or No: it was not complicated as an answer, no, it was impossible: there was no right answer. The young woman chose silence.  
"I am very fond of you, Mircalla." If there was a sequel, it fell into the void and no one heard it.  
The minutes passed, but the three figures did not emit a single breath. It was as if everything had stopped, as if the world itself was holding its breath, waiting. There was no sound, for even the three breasts in the room were quiet and still.  
Carmilla hated that silence, she hated it because the voices in her head began to yell furiously: they were the voices of her victims, of her demons, but above them all there was the cry of Elle who accused her of having killed her. Carmilla's body began to tremble, shaken by horror and guilt.  
"As I imagined." Finally the silence was broken. "This will be your punishment: silence."  
Without realizing it, Carmilla found herself with a pendant around her neck, a sort of medallion that seemed capable of sucking up her strength.  
All that was around her was blood, darkness and above all, silence. Her mother, the woman who had revived her body, giving it a new existence, had taken her prisoner in a coffin full of blood: she didn't want to kill her, no, she wanted to punish her with something that was worse than death: a life immersed in silence, an existence equal to an inclement and empty limbo, full of horror.

**֍֎֍**

250 years later.

Steps? Yes, they looked like steps, velvety, almost like cats. But to Carmilla's ears they sounded like boulders, which broke against the stone of the floor, causing an almost deafening echo.  
Delicate hands had placed themselves on the lid of the coffin that was holding her prisoner: scratches and thud, for her hearing.  
When the shaped table was removed, the twilight of a distant candle was enough to dazzle the vampire, immersed in the few blood left.  
"I was almost terrified not to see your eyes open, sis." The young woman's smile was splendid, as always, and her mahogany skin had remained inviolate by time.  
"Mattie...?" was a verse, a distorted sound, what Carmilla's throat produced, not a human voice.  
"Our Mother wants to give you the chance to get out of this coffin, but" she paused, "of course everything has a price.  
It was strange to hear Mattie's voice, because her voice was real and strong, not hostile, but rather: familiar and reassuring. Little importance had the sense of what she said: anything was better than her demons and the silence that attracted them.  
"Are you listening to me?" The mahogany-skinned woman asked.  
Of course she was listening to her: she was holding on to her voice and face as if they were life itself. But the forces continued to be sucked into the pendant and not even talking was possible.  
Mattie lowered her voice, reducing it to a barely audible whisper, even for a vampire: "a little nod and I'll release you..." the tone was not only lowered, but also sweetened: someone was listening to them, someone who wouldn't like to see or feel compassion for the girl in the coffin.  
Carmilla used all her strength and, with what was the greatest effort of her whole existence, aware that her existence depended on it, she opened and closed her eyes three times.  
The pendant was removed.  
Carmilla would have liked to throw herself, literally throw herself out of the coffin, but her limbs and members were too weak and stiffened by time.  
"Let me help you." Although the figure was slender and minute, the strength of her arms was something like a Titan. Mattie lifted Carmilla's body and laid it on the ground.  
"In a few hours you will be able to move normally again. I brought you fresh blood." She lowered herself on her ankles and looked at Carmilla's pale and upset face, who lay on the ground, helpless. "When you've recovered, come up, our Mother awaits you." She then brought a hand to her fleshy lips and kissed them lightly before placing them on the vampire's mouth.


	2. Nothing has Changed, Everything will be Different

**2**

The vampire girl was lying on the ground for a long time, she remained motionless to listen to the sounds of the world that for her, now, were so unfamiliar and new. But that moment of peace had a short life: immediately, her worries and thoughts came back to crowd her unstable mind: what would be the price to pay to be free again? Was she really free now? No, of course not... someone once said: -The human being is born free, but wherever he goes he is in chains.- It didn't matter whether to be a vampire or a human: if you have reason then you are human. But Carmilla also had a beast within herself: non-reason. Perhaps, no matter how much she wondered, she simply wouldn't have found an answer, maybe it wasn't right to find it.  
For fifty years it had been a beast without morals, killing was the only important thing, the only thing that could keep away her demons, at least for a while, but now? What was she supposed to do now? Would the terror of returning that coffin have made her, her mother's pet? Probably, yes. So, at this point, was it not wiser to choose death? The end of everything? Of all suffering... no, the answer was still: no. No, she was still in love with life. As stupid and senseless as this was, Carmilla loved life.  
It was time to get up and face what would come.  
It was not easy to move.   
First she tried to move her fingers, then her toes. It seemed that the muscles were made of cement and the nerves of steel. It was a long fight, but in the end she was back on her feet, it was like learning to walk again: torture.  
She found the bag of blood that Mattie had left for her and drank it with greedy sips. The forces returned, but moving was still a problem.

"I need to wash myself." She said, when walked through the wooden door, she saw the same man who had held her still in front of her mother, 250 years earlier.  
The man looked at her like a postulant looks at you, "at the end of the corridor, the door on the left." He said, in a colourless tone.  
Carmilla nodded, she didn't remember that there was a bathroom in the dungeons, but that was not the time to ask questions. She had no idea exactly how much time had passed.  
What was in front of her, once the door was opened, was definitely a bathroom, but everything looks so white and different... almost alien.  
"How long have I been in there...?" She wondered, taking off her white gown.  
After a few attempts, Carmilla managed to take a shower.  
The warm water was still flowing on her cold skin, when the door opened.  
"You look like hell." Mattie said, then added: "You can even close the shower door, you know?" The water was soaking the floor with black and white tiles.  
"For how long, Mattie?" The young woman asked, without worrying about her nudity.  
"Two hundred and fifty years, sis." She replied, placing clean clothes on a cabinet next to the shower.  
"It's a really long time." Carmilla closed the water tap. "So we're in the 2000s and the world hasn't ended..."  
Mattie smiled, trying to indulge Carmilla, " it should have found its end three years ago, on December 12, 2012.  
"The end of the Mayan calendar." Carmilla nodded.  
"I brought you some clothes." Mattie pointed to the cabinet.  
The girl first looked at her sister then at the clothes, "some things have changed. It's strange to see you wearing pants... but I think you're dressed in an elegant way for this era."  
"Many things have changed, for example: wearing these, jeans, is normal. Then, you'll like this one: women have the right to vote and equality between the two sexes is... well... at a good point."  
The girl raised an eyebrow, "good point?"  
Mattie smiled, "We're working on it."  
"I understand." Carmilla took a pair of knickers and studied them for a few seconds, "I think I need some advice..." she said then.

"How are you?" Mattie asked, when Carmilla was dressed.  
"I love these... uh, leather pants, but the white shirt..." shook her head.  
"I didn't have much time to shop... anyway, I meant how do you feel?"   
The girl stiffened, "like someone who'd been in a coffin for two and a half centuries."  
"It was a very severe punishment." Mattie nodded.  
Carmilla stared at her in the eyes for a few seconds, she looked like she was about to say something, but in the end she changed her mind, "yeah..."  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, but you shouldn't have turned against our Mother."  
"What are you trying to do, Mattie?"  
The mahogany skinned girl raised her back, "talk?"  
" On what exactly?"   
"Just try not to upset her, okay?" Mattie smiled, a joyless smile.  
"I wouldn't be the only one to pay for it, would I, Mattie? You convinced our Mother to free me."  
"Does it matter?   
The girl advanced and stopped a few inches from Mattie, "yes, Matska, it's very important."  
"A 'thank you' would be enough." She answered, lowering her face to Carmilla.  
"You know what I'm like... you shouldn't have done that." She said, continuing to stare at her in the eyes.  
"It's time to grow and mature, Mircalla."  
"Don't do that, don't talk like her. And don't assume that our Mother is always right".  
" She gave us a new life, protected us... you can't forget that."  
Carmilla left her sister's eyes to lay them on the floor, "if there's one thing I can't do, Mattie, that's forgetting."  
"There's nothing you can do about it, Carmilla. Accept it and move on."  
The vampire smiled, "I'll do what I do best: kill. And one day... one day..."  
" Watch what you say, Carmilla, even the walls have ears. And remember, you're young and weak."  
"Are you trying to offend me?" She asked, raising her head.  
Mattie shook her head, "no, Carmilla, I just want to remind you what your place is."  
"I won't put your life at risk, Mattie. You know how much I love you and you know that's why I'm so mad at you."  
"I couldn't leave you in that coffin."  
Carmilla nodded, "I would have done anything to get out, but the weight you force me to carry..."  
"It's life: not everything is right and many things are difficult. Now go up, our Mother is not famous for being a patient person."

The manor was the same as Carmilla remembered it: beautiful and disturbing. She walked through the corridors, which like her, were unscathed by time. And, with a sure step, she reached her mother's studio.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Mircalla?" The woman did not raise her eyes from the book she was writing on.  
Carmilla remained silent for a few seconds, hating herself for the fear that the woman continued to incite her.  
"Thank you, Mother." She said, trying to control her voice and not show her discomfort.  
"Matska is the one to thank, but I think you already know that." She took a break, continuing to write, "Are you ready to start over, Mircalla? Can I trust you?" Finally the woman raised her eyes on her, but Carmilla would have preferred that she had never done it: the ice eyes penetrated her soul, making her feel small and weak, almost vapid.  
"Yes, Mother."  
The woman smiled, her smile was as beautiful as it was evil, " six virgins every thirty-three years, remember?"  
"Yes, Mother."  
"Do you also remember why this is necessary?" The woman's eyes remained fixed on the vampire girl.  
"I never knew the reason, Mother, but it doesn't matter: you know what is best for all of us." It seemed like the response of a robot, not that of a sentient being.  
A little laughter escaped from the woman's lips, "Being in that coffin benefited you, Mircalla. Your destination is the Silas University, for now you don't need to know anything else. I'll see you there in six days from today, to coincide with the beginning of the lessons."  
"Yes, Mother." Carmilla was about to leave the room, but the woman's voice stopped her.  
"One more thing, Mircalla: no nonsense, this time."  
Carmilla did not turn around and left the room.


	3. The Party

**3**

"It went well." Mattie stopped looking out one of the big windows and turned her attention to Carmilla.  
The girl nodded, "it looks like I'm not going back to that dead box for now."

"I was afraid you'd do something stupid in that room...," said Mattie, when the two of them had moved far enough away from the studio.  
"I love you and you know that," replied the young woman without stopping, she wanted to get out of the Manner as quickly as possible.  
"I never doubted that, Carmilla. And it wasn't for me that I was afraid."  
"We had this conversation in the dungeons, no more than half an hour ago..."  
Mattie nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. I've missed you so much and now it doesn't seem that I'm more capable of communicating with you."  
"Tell me something, Mattie... are you mad at me?" Carmilla asked, opening the front door.  
The mahogany skinned woman smiled and looked at the moon, "I have been for many years, sis: I felt abandoned and betrayed. But then I understood."  
Carmilla was also looking at the moon, that white circle was missed, much more than she herself had believed, "understood what...?"  
Mattie lowered her head, looking at the girl's profile, "that my anger could not be compared to your pain. I never understood your inclination to fall in love with a human being, I don't understand it and maybe I can't accept it, but I understand the pain of losing someone."  
The girl kept looking at the moon, "I preferred to let her die, rather than hand her over to our Mother... I could have saved her and carried her away, but the fear and anger caused by her not loving me... I let her die." Her voice betrayed the strong emotion.  
"I'm sorry, Carmilla, I really am. But this will serve as a life lesson: never fall in love with a mortal."  
"Never again..." Carmilla took her eyes off the white planet, "tell me about this era... let me know about the new world, I have six days to understand and mix with humans."

֍֎֍

The university seemed really huge and all the students in the front garden just increased that feeling.  
Carmilla walked quickly through the bodies of the young adults: the smell of all those hormones and the sun were bothering her.  
Carmilla walked through the entrance, also full of guys, maybe that's why she didn't realize that a severe looking woman was approaching her.  
"Mircalla Karnstein, the Dean wants to see you. Follow me." She said, there was no emotion on her face.  
Carmilla was about to say something in her defense: she hadn't even had time to make any messes, but the woman was already moving away.

Carmilla's surprise was great, when she walked through the door of the Dean, she found herself in front of her Mother.  
"Don't make that face, Mircalla, sit down." The woman pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
"Mother... I didn't know that you..." not even Carmilla knew exactly what she wanted to express.  
"You will take Matska's place: people are beginning to ask questions about her age. Some former students are now the parents of some students, we don't want to attract attention."  
"No, of course not..."  
The woman smiled, "well. I need this girl to disappear." The woman stretched out a picture towards the girl, "no matter how."  
Carmilla looked at the face in the picture without feeling any emotion, "you don't need her, I guess."  
"That's right, just virgins. The room she occupies is in a really strategic place, you will take her place and wait for my instructions."  
It would have been enough to have her expelled, change her room or assign that room to Carmilla, but why bother when killing is faster and more fun?  
"This year will not be easy: finding virgins at this age becomes more and more difficult. But we'll make it, it's too important."  
Carmilla just nodded.  
"Tomorrow evening the students will organize a party for the beginning of the new year, that's when you will act. There's nothing else, you can go."  
Carmilla stood up, but stood still in front of her mother, "where will I stay today and tomorrow?"  
The woman raised her eyes on the girl, "I don't see how this could be my problem."

Carmilla wanted Mattie to be there with her, but she had to return in Morocco for reasons that Carmilla had not understood.   
She went to lessons and was not bored at all: it was incredible how much progress the world of only 250 years had made; science, medicine and literature, everything was new and different.  
During a philosophy lesson she saw the girl in the picture, the plan could begin.  
"Hi, I'm Carmilla." She said, sitting next to the girl and totally ignoring the boy she was talking to.  
"Betty." The girl replied, then turned around and started talking again with the boy next to her.  
"Are you a lover of philosophy?" Carmilla pretended not to notice the girl's disinterest.  
Betty turned to her, "no. Did you?" She asked, showing that she didn't care about the answer.  
"Yes, I am. Especially for Epicurus, do you know?" Carmilla smiled.  
"No."   
"Too bad, you should read something of his..."  
"My girlfriend's not very sociable, forgive her, but you know, the first days of class are the worst." The boy went over Betty to look at Carmilla, "nice to meet you, I'm Wilson Kirsch, but my friends call me Will or Kirsch." He reached out his hand towards her.  
"Carmilla." She said, shaking the boy's hand.  
Two things Carmilla had understood, the first: the girl was straight or not at all interested in her in that sense and two: the boy could be very useful to her.  
"Your hand is cold, are you cold?" His smile was sweet and sincere, almost clumsy.  
Carmilla looked at his celestial eyes, so similar, but at the same time totally different from those of her mother, "a bit." She replied, giving back the smile.  
"You must have a very warm heart then." He was still smiling, completely unaware of the danger he had just a few inches away.  
"Why?" Betty seemed bored, maybe she would focus on the lesson, it seemed better than listening to her boyfriend and the newcomer.  
"You know what they say, don't you? Cold hands, warm heart."   
-Warm as your smile...- for a moment, a brief moment, Carmilla Karnstein felt pity for the young man and the pain she would cause him, but as it came, the thought vanished.  
"What a nice thing." Carmilla's face was still lit up by a smile.   
"Listen, there's a party tomorrow night, it would be nice if you came too." His celestial eyes never left her almost black ones, but in that look there was no lust or malice, only sweetness and care.  
Maybe Betty wasn't listening or maybe she wasn't interested in it, because she kept her eyes fixed on the professor.  
"That would be really nice, thank you, Will."  
Giving her one last smile, Kirsch focused on the lesson.

Carmilla spent the rest of the afternoon, evening and night in the library, reading things and genres she didn't even know existed.  
Then she found Emily Bronte's masterpiece, Wuthering Heights, and fell in love with it.  
She skipped the first two lessons to reread the novel, this time she wanted to enjoy every nuance.

֍֎֍

The university looked like a crazy beehive, already after lunch, it seemed that the students were very excited about the party, but on the other hand we know: university students and parties are like bears and honey.

Evening finally came.  
Carmilla studied the situation from an isolated point in the large inner courtyard. She had a plan, but it could change like the wind: everything depended on the cards on the table.  
It wasn't a problem for her to find Kirsch.  
"Hello!" Carmilla smiled.  
The boy stopped talking to two other guys and focused on Carmilla, "I'm glad you're here!" He smiled at her. "Guys, this is Carmilla, Carmilla, they're the guys."  
After a few not very stimulating chats...  
"Where's Betty?" Carmilla's tone was calm.  
"She's late, as always. But I think she'll be here soon, I think she's trying to convince her roommate to join the party."  
-So, my future roommate, "Can you come with me for a moment? I absolutely must show you something."  
"But the party?" He didn't seem very convinced.  
"We'll be right back, I don't want to upset Betty." She smiled.  
"Okay." He finished his beer glass and followed Carmilla like a puppy.  
They walked for a while, moving away from the party.  
"In here." Carmilla entered one of the classrooms.  
"What could be interesting about the chemistry room?" He smiled, looking around lost.  
"Over there." Carmilla pointed to the bottom of the room, "look."  
"I don't see anything, it's too dark and I'm already a little drunk..." the boy took a few steps.  
"Sorry." Carmilla hit Kirsch in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

It was almost half an hour before Betty joined the party.  
Carmilla glimpsed her in the middle of the sea of people, but she stayed at a distance: it was unwise to be seen with the victim.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Betty finally moved away from the yard, heading for the baths.  
It was time to act.  
"Betty!" Carmilla waited for the girl to come out of the bathroom, "luckily I found you. Soon, come with me, Kirsch is sick!"  
"Woah...! Calm down... I didn't understand,..." she was clearly drunk.  
"Kirsch, he' sick."  
"He will be drunk, he doesn't know how to control himself with alcohol... don't worry, he'll be fine..."  
"Come with me, I know where to find some weed." Carmilla changed strategy, without worrying about the reaction the girl might have had.  
"Are you serious? Wait... wait for me to call the others..." she staggered.  
"No, we don't have time: the guys selling it are leaving."  
"Okay, but it must be really good and the place nearby: I don't want to walk and I want to go back to the party."  
"I'll carry you in my arms."  
The girl started laughing like crazy, "but you're half as tall as me!"  
"Don't worry." Carmilla approached the girl and effortlessly took her in the arms, it was a really surreal scene.  
"Woah, Camilla!" Betty started laughing again, as her arms closed around Carmilla's neck.  
"My name is Carmilla..." she shook her head and, as the door opened, she and Betty disappeared into a cloud of black and red smoke.

The next morning, the university was the exact opposite of the day before: the mad beehive had turned into a full of bees stunned by smoke.  
Carmilla walked down the corridor and reached door 333.  
She didn't even bother to knock.  
The girl sitting at her desk turned quickly, frightened by Carmilla's irruption.  
"Um... excuse me, but who the hell are you?"   
"Your new roommate, sweetheart." Carmilla replied, throwing her bag on one of the two beds.


	4. The Girl and the Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys,  
It's been a while since I've updated this story... I'm sorry!

**4**

"No... Listen, I already have a roommate. Although I don't know where she is..." The girl stood up and took a few steps towards the intruder, as if her body could block or even reject Carmilla.  
"No, you don't have a roommate anymore." The vampire girl smiled, looking into the girl's light hazel eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl kept stopping Carmilla from going into the room.  
"I think she had a bad meeting last night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep." Carmilla approached the girl, hoping that she would let her pass, but the other was of a different opinion.  
"Where is Betty...?"  
"Do you believe in the afterlife?" Carmilla took advantage of the confusion of the girl to pass her on the side and throw herself, literally, on the bed.  
"Okay, that's not funny. All right, I'm the newbie, but some things go too far, you shouldn't joke with death." She said, turning slowly towards her, "and come down, that's not your bed."  
Carmilla smiled, "on the first assertion we agree: death is a serious matter; on the second, well, this is my bed now."  
"I will speak to the Dean... your behavior is not acceptable." The honey-haired girl, took a few steps towards the door.  
"I wouldn't recommend it."  
But the other one chose not to listen and crossed the door.

The bed was loaded with the scent of the previous owner, something floral... absolutely disgusting.   
Carmilla searched the bag she had thrown when she entered, but inside she didn't find the deodorant she thought she was having with her.  
Sniffing the air, she found that the scent of the girl with honey-colored hair was much more attractive.  
"Why not?" Without hesitation she let herself fall on the other mattress and, for the first time after two and a half centuries, fell asleep without her demons cursing at her, without the memory of Elle hurting her, it was as if the smell of the girl swallowed everything else, leaving behind only peace.

It was voices that awakened Carmilla from her restful sleep, but she did not move: she had recognized the smell and the voice of her new roommate, she wanted to know what was the reason for such agitation.  
"And now look! On my bed, crap!"   
"But... she could at least take off her boots... you walk outside! They'll be so dirty...!" A voice, you know, with a hysterical nuance had joined that of the girl.  
" Her face is on my yellow pillow, my pillow!"   
Carmilla couldn't see her, but she imagined the girl had her arms crossed and was shaking her head.  
But there was a third person standing in the room, Carmilla could feel the presence, someone calmer, perhaps thoughtful judging by the regular heartbeat.  
"Girls, I'd be more worried that, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's not breathing..." The third presence was revealed: another girl.  
-Shit, how did she notice? -The vampire thought, but before she could move her diaphragm to simulate breathing, two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, turning her face up.  
"Hey! Crap, please don't die in my bed, not in my bed!" She yelled, starting to slap her face, " Guys, I think she's dead... she's cold as a corps-"   
"Hey, what are those manners?" Camilla opened her eyes, placing her gaze in that of the girl with honey-coloured hair.  
The girl jumped from surprise, but it didn't take her long to recover, "since you're alive, could you get out of my bed?!"  
"The only thing that had any relevance to you was the fact that I died in your bed? Hell, girl...! You are ruthless." Maybe it was annoyance, maybe fun, that note in her tone.  
"Well, decomposition begins immediately after death... Laura had a point, if you add the connotation-"  
"And who the hell are you?" Carmilla wouldn't let the girl with the short orange hair finish.  
"The question is who the hell are you! LaFontaine has every right to be here, unlike you." The honey-haired girl, Laura, crossed her arms to her chest.  
Carmilla sat on the bed and started smiling, "I didn't ask what she was doing here, nor did I deny her permission, I asked who-" but it was she who was interrupted this time.  
"You still cannot allow or deny permission to be in this room or not!" Laura pointed.  
"I can! This is my room now too, cupcake." Replicated the other one.  
"No, it's not!"  
"I say yes. I'm your new roommate. Get over it."  
"And don't call me 'Cupcake'!"  
Carmilla shake her head, confused, "I didn't use that word in the last sentence...!"  
"It doesn't matter! You don't have to call me that!"  
"Why not?"  
"My name is Laura."  
" Consequently?"  
" Consequently... grrr...!" Laura loosened her arms just to take her fist to her mouth and put her teeth into it.  
"Girls... girls, come on... efficient communication, you know, can do miracles... like a good vacuum cleaner..." tempted the slightly hysterical girl, she had reddish hair too, but unlike the other one, hers was long and curly.  
The two quarrels didn't hear her, or at least ignored her.  
"Anger is a sin." Carmilla said.  
"Will you tell me who you are and why you think you're rightfully staying here?" Laura's teeth were still clenched around her fist, so the words came out a little bit slurred.  
It was probably just to make fun of the girl that Carmilla changed her ways.  
"Of course, my name is Carmilla Karnstein." She stood up and held out her hand to the girl.   
But Laura didn't even make the gesture of pulling her fist away from her teeth.  
"You wear the same name as the protagonist of the novel 'Carmilla'... the previous work, and almost unknown, to that of 'Dracula'." It was the short-haired girl talking, LaFontaine.  
"I am in fact. I didn't think they dedicated a book to me... wow, that's kind of impressive." Carmilla retracted her hand, realizing that no one would shake it.  
"You think you're funny, don't you? But you're not." Finally the hand and teeth separated.  
"I have to admit I do, yes. But the fact remains that that's really my name..."  
"Are your... are your parents fans of Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu?" Asked the girl with the long reddish hair, laying her heavenly, and slightly trembling, eyes in Carmilla's still, black ones.  
"That's right, the coincidence of the last name did the rest." She smiled.  
"The fact remains that you can't stay here." Laura said again.  
"Hell... you made it personal...!" Carmilla got back on the bed, "Didn't you go and talk to the Dean?"  
"Of course I do. But Betty would never leave without her things, much less her shoes! Now get off my bed!"  
"What exactly did the Dean tell you?" Carmilla crossed her legs to emphasize that she had no intention of changing beds.  
"Crap... you're so... uuuh! That Betty decided that Silas wasn't the best place to get an education. But she disappeared last night during the party."  
"What a strange thing..." Camilla nodded, assuming an expression of pure innocence.  
"Come to think of it, you said something...!" Laura pointed the finger at the vampire.  
"It's not polite to point fingers at people..."  
"You asked me if I believed in the afterlife!" She screamed and kept pointing her index finger.  
"Oh, please, I was just kidding. Come on!" She smiled.  
"I don't like you at all!" Finally the finger was lowered.  
"I like you, instead... you smell good." Carmilla's voice was now low, hoarse... almost erotic.  
The girl blushed, becoming the same colour as her red sweater, "w-what?" She was totally confused by Carmilla's change.  
"You got it right..." her tone didn't lose that mellifluous note.  
"Laf, Perry... um..." but in the room, now, there were only the two of them: the others had probably slipped away, realising that little or nothing needed their presence.  
"I realize we can't be peaceful here... I'm going to the library," she stood up, her face and Laura's were so close that the vampire could smell her hot breath, must have eaten some chocolate or something, "see you later, Cupcake."  
Laura forced herself to maintain eye contact, until, smiling, Carmilla walked by her side and vanished over the doorstep.

Carmilla closed the door behind her and leaned against it, she had a problem: her mother had told the students that Betty had left the campus voluntarily, but Carmilla had made them think of an attack by some bear or wolf: common animals in the area.... moreover, all the young girl's things had remained in the room... it was likely that the woman had done it on purpose, just to put her in trouble... wait a moment... maybe it would have been plausible that the girl had spoken to the Deen before the party, right?  
Was it plausible or not?!  
What exactly did the Deen say?  
The question was simple: to make the corpse disappear for good, with the risk of getting caught at the crime scene or leaving DNA (she had done a CSI marathon to understand what and how new technologies 'disturbed her hobby') which maybe they would have found on the corpse, indeed, surely... or keep the original plan and trust in luck...  
But to Carmilla, luck, had very rarely smiled... so what should she do?  
What exactly did the Headmistress say?  
The question was simple: to make the corpse disappear for good, with the risk of getting caught at the crime scene or leaving DNA (she had done a CSI marathon to understand what and how new technologies 'disturbed her hobby') which maybe they would have found on the corpse, indeed, surely... or keep the original plan and trust in luck...  
But Carmilla, luck, had very rarely smiled... so what should we do?  
"Hello, is Laura in her room?"  
Carmilla resurfaced from the well of her thoughts and found herself staring at a girl's breasts; she was forced to raise her chin completely to see the face of the interlocutor: she was really tall.  
"Yes, she's in the room... who are you?" What did she care...? She didn't know, but her instincts suggested that she didn't like that tall girl, and more importantly, did it bother her that she was looking for Laura... why? Unknown.  
"Who are you?" Replied the tall one, not at all intimidated by the vampire's gaze.  
"Carmilla." She was tempted to ask her what she wanted from Laura, but finally decided that, point one: that was none of her business, and second: she didn't have time to waste.  
"Nice to meet you... can I pass now?" The girl crossed her arms at the chest, just above Carmilla's forehead.  
"Do what you want." Without adding anything else, the raven-haired girl left another reddish haired girl and went on her way.

"Danny!" Laura seemed really happy to see her.  
"Hey, Laura," smiled the tall girl, adjusting her glasses. "I brought my notes and..." Danny didn't finish the sentence: Laura's face, at first jovial, had now darkened, as if a cloud of bad thoughts had come between her and the sun.  
"Are you all right?" She asked, approaching cautiously, as if she were afraid of frightening the girl with her height.  
"No..." the girl let herself fall on the bed, "Betty is missing..."  
"Is she a friend of yours?" Was it jealousy, that note in her voice?   
"Not exactly," Laura shook her head, "she's my roommate... last night she wanted to take me to the party, but I decided the journalism project was more interesting... and now the guilt is eating away at me."  
" She' ll be back, don't worry." Danny knelt down in front of the shorter girl, placing hands on her knees; an accurate look would have noticed the slight tremor of both, at the contact between their bodies. "Explain to me why you think she disappeared."  
Laura nodded and prepared herself to tell Danny everything.


End file.
